The present invention relates to electro expulsive devices and their method of operation.
In particular, the present invention deals with improvements over at least two prior issued patents, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,569 issued Jan. 16, 1990 to Benjamin G. Lardiere, Jr. et al. entitled ELECTRO-EXPULSIVE SEPARATION APPARATUS and U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,121 issued Jan. 1, 1991 to Benjamin G. Lardiere, Jr. et al. entitled EXPULSIVE SEPARATION APPARATUS.
Both of the above patents are assigned to a common assignee to which the present application is also assigned.
The above '569 and '121 patents, incorporated in the present application by this reference thereto, deal with an electro-expulsive separation apparatus and method wherein at least two discrete electrical conductors are enclosed in individual plastic jackets with provision for an electrical connection projecting outside the respective jackets. Both jackets are enclosed further in an outer jacket and remain separable in the outer jacket so that when the conductors are energized electrically, a magnetic field is generated causing one conductor to repel the other conductor in virtually explosive fashion whereby the outer jacket expands suddenly.
As indicated in the '569 and '121 patents, this general structure and operation is useful when the units are mounted upon a substratum to shatter and shed encrusted, solid material accumulated upon the exterior of the outer jacket.
While the devices and methods disclosed in the '569 and '121 patents are useful, cyclic and periodic "firing" of the devices, in repetitive fashion, and flexure of the substratum develop stresses that frequently result in fatigue failure of the electrical conductors particularly in the region of a metallic conductor hinge, i.e., soldered joint or return bend.